The Tale of Kami and Sienta
by mellehz
Summary: The first chapter is based on a role play with my character Kami. My friend and I created Sienta together. My first Lion King fic, R&R pwease :D
1. The Meeting

**This is the story for my Lion King characters at TLKFAA, and this chapter is based on a role play with my friend.  
All characters are copyright to me, but both my friend and I created Sienta. Nothing much more to say :P**

**The Tale of Kami and Sienta  
**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

He sat perched on a low branch…watching her. He being a male lion. Dark grey in colour, this lion was a sight. He was a wanderer, and since he didn't have a lioness around for hunting duties…well it was plain to see this lion hadn't had a good meal since he left the Pridelands.

The female was white in colour, with a creamy underbelly and muzzle. Her move was extremely professional, but she lacked the proper skills of an adult hunter. For one, she kept making too much noise.

His mane fluttered in the light breeze and he flicked his tail back in forth, the motion almost memorised, as his head drooped while watching the sight before him.

He watched with great amusement. A lioness that could not hunt! _How could this cruel fate be bestowed upon her?_ He thought to himself as he watched her take a fall; her prey, a wild boar, stalking away with a smug snort.

He could not help it; breezy laughter escaped his maw. The lioness sat up with a frustrated growl and looked up.

"And I suppose you could do better?" She questioned with a flick of her ears and a frown.

"I'm a male, and males don't hunt, in case you didn't realise." He smirked and jumped off the branch, landing stealthily in front of her.

She glared at him and for a brief moment wanted to claw his eyes out. She let out a piercing roar as an answer to his statement; by all means not as powerful or loud as a male lion, but equally intimidating.

He blinked at her and growled. "Is that a challenge?" He declared through clenched teeth.

"Could be!" She retorted and circled his sitting form, his eyes following her as best as they could.

"Go on then, attack me." He offered, rather calmly.

She was about to pounce when a distant rustling of the bushes caught both of their attention.

"Sienta! Sienta where are you?" A quiet voice gradually became louder as another female entered the clearing. She was Sienta's mother. Her coat was cream in colour.

By then, the male had retreated back into the shadows, where he belonged. He lay watching the two talk. The first thing he noticed about her mother was a ruby coloured diamond pattern on her forehead. Another trait was the two looked very alike.

"Sienta, your father is furious! You ran off again!"

"Mother, I am indeed not a cub anymore, I may go where I wish!" She rolled her eyes and joined her mother in the middle of the clearing.

"Samaire, where is she?" Her father then appeared. He was very majestic; his coat was the purest of white, his mane light black in colour.

Sienta gulped; her father was probably furious.

"Mariku she's here." Her mother jested towards the now trembling lioness.

By all means, Mariku was a loving mate and wonderful father. He was king of the Carrara Pride, and Samaire was the queen, which made Sienta a princess. He was strict; a little too strict some might say. He took pride in his family, but rarely let Sienta do anything fun, which is why her rebellious nature almost always got her into sticky situations in the past. And this was no exception.

"Sienta I'm very disappointed in you. You ran off again!" The booming voice of her father echoed throughout the small and damp clearing.

Still hidden away, in the shadows, was the lion. Sienta wondered what had happened to him. He was alright; a little arrogant, but alright. She wished she had gotten his name.

"Father, I just wanted some freedom for a change! You keep me locked up like some caged animal!" She growled low in her throat, and her father just looked down at her with a straight face.

"Sienta, I'm only strict because I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Now, we'll discuss this later. Let's go home." He glared at her and she knew not to argue.

Sienta slinked off in the opposite direction, her parents in front of her. She looked over her shoulder at the bushes and silently mouthed a _goodbye_.

"Kami!" He yelled out. "It's Kami!"

Sienta ran the name over in her head…_Kami…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 coming soon :D**


	2. Recollections of the past

**Everything in **_italics_**is flashbacks. Enjoy!**

**The Tale of Kami and Sienta  
**

**Chapter 2: Recollections of the past**_  
_

_"Simba, no!" Saraki, Kami's past mate, screamed out in frustration._

_"He is in coalition with the enemy, proper punishment is compulsory!" Simba stood on Pride Rock peering down at Kami and his trembling mate._

_"You don't know that for sure, none of us do!" Saraki didn't want to believe that her mate was helping the enemy, but maybe...maybe he was, and it pained her._

_" 'Ki, it's alright." Kami nuzzled her cheek. "I will accept the consequences of my actions." Even though I did nothing wrong! Kami thought indignantly._

_"For the crime of betrayal, I sentence you to...exile!" Simba boomed and Kami growled._

_Saraki felt paws pulling at her, trying to tug her away from her love, and she fought as hard as she could against them. "Kami don't leave me, please don't leave. You have a son, don't leave him!" Tears fell and obscured her vision as she pleaded for him._

_"Now, get out!" Simba roared, and Kami ran._

_That was the last time he had seen her, and his young son Kenshu._

_

* * *

_

Kami awoke, bad recollections flooding his mind and putting him off his sleep. He had stayed in the bushes since the previous night, not willing to go anywhere. He yawned and stretched, familiarising himself with the world once more. He was startled out of his state by a soft padding of paws.

"Kami, Kami are you still here?" Sienta cried out, and Kami lifted his head to peer through a crack between the leaves.

He got up and stumbled out of the bushes to land before her in a heap on the ground.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked her.

"Come with me. I want to leave this place. Come with me to another land, come with me to freedom!" She pricked her ears at the faint sound of footsteps. "Quick, they're coming for me!" She began to run, and he followed.

So they both ran. Sienta was running from her father, and Kami was running from his past. They neared the border and beyond that was baron grasslands. They both didn't care, as long as they were away from everything they resented.

After a while, they stopped. Kami was panting and his paws were aching terribly. He hadn't run so fast in his life, well, not since his exile. They found a small tree and stopped for a much needed rest. Kami buckled by the trunk, and Sienta found a small puddle of left over rainwater. She lapped it up willingly, her parched lips yearning the water. Before long, they were both lying next to each other, too exhausted to move.

Kami opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Sienta right?" He asked, never knowing her exact name.

"Yes, Kami right?" She asked as well, and he nodded.

"Where do you hail from Kami?" She closed her eyes while she waited for an answer.

"I used to belong to the Pridelands. But I was banished, and now live life only with myself. And you?"

"I belong to the Carrara Pride. I'm...err…next in line, if you know what I mean." She sighed.

"You're a princess?" He opened his eyes at her, and she reluctantly nodded, mostly repulsed at the idea of being queen some day.

"Yes, and naturally my father is over protective. That was him yesterday, and my mother too." She recalled the previous days events, hiding a smile at how conceited he seemed at first meeting. "May I ask, why were you banished?"

Kami heaved a sigh. "I was thought to be associated with our enemy. But I wasn't! And they tore me away from my dearest mate, and my son!" Kami growled. "But, that was a long time ago. And if I've learned anything from Simba, it's this: You got to put your past, behind you. So, Hakuna Matata." He shrugged.

"Hakuna Matata?" She cocked her head at the term.

"It means 'no worries'. As horrible and despicable Simba might seem, he is very wise I must admit. So yes, I've learned to let go, and it works most of the time. I'm ready to move on." Kami rested his head on his forepaws. "So now you've heard practically my whole life story. So, what happened when you left yesterday?"

* * *

___The whole way back home, Sienta was silent. She knew if she spoke, it would give her father reasons to ask questions, and she couldn't handle that right now. She frowned as their home came into view, the disapproving glances of her fellow lionesses piercing through her skull like a human arrow. She could hear whispering, and knew they were about how childish and inappropriate her behaviour was._

___"Inside, now." Mariku's glare made her feel nervous, and she slinked inside the dank and dark cave they called home._

___"Father, please!" She squeaked out, but Mariku silenced her._

___"This has got to stop! Who was that lion?"_

___Sienta gasped and looked away._

___"Yes I saw him hiding in the bushes when I got there."_

___"Father, I met him when I ran away. He's nice if you just get to know him…"_

___"No! Now I'm sure he is decent enough, but…"_

___"But what?"_

___"He's trash! Riffraff! A commoner! Not for you!" Mariku almost roared._

___"Father no! You haven't even talk to him!" Sienta fought back tears. "Stop treating me like a cub!"_

___"You are not to see him again! And you are to stay in boundaries of the pride, where I can keep an eye on you!"_

___Sienta screamed. "You can't do that!"_

___"I am your father, and you **will** obey me!"_

___Sienta retreated to a corner and cried herself to sleep that night._

"And that was the last straw, I just had to leave." She finished telling him the story of yesterday.

Kami shook his head, and looked down at his paws. Worn and tired, they were a sight. As was he. As was they. Then he…blushed, maybe, he didn't think anyone could tell because of his grey colour. When she had told about defending him yesterday, he had felt extra hot and flushed in the face.

"So, are we going to go somewhere or what?" She asked, and he was jolted out of his daydreams.

"I guess, but there's nothing but grasslands for miles beyond here. Are you up to it?" He grinned as he saw her face turn into a frown.

"Of course I am! The question is, are you?" She retorted slyly.

Kami laughed as an answer and stood up, and she followed. They made their way to the horizon, the only reminder that they were there was the dust their paws made while running.

And so their adventure began.

**Hope you enjoyed that :) I like this chapter better than the last.**


End file.
